The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
Conventional systems (e.g., multi-tenant on-demand database systems, etc.) commonly perform monitoring of data activity within the system. For example, local data within the system may be collected and stored to a local database. Unfortunately, techniques for storing and utilizing the collected data have been associated with various limitations.
Just by way of example, traditional methods of collecting and storing monitored data in a local database create a considerable load on the database and result in the retrieval of data that may be stale and less useful. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide techniques that improve the storage and utilization of monitored system data.